


King

by RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: SHIELD Betrayal, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Song fic about Seth. Based off Descendants 3's Queen of Mean





	King

I'm done with pretending  
Where's my happy ending?  
I followed all the rules  
I drew inside the lines  
I never asked for anything that wasn't mine  
I waited patiently for my time  
But when it finally came  
Roman thanked Ambrose, and forgot about me 

And now I feel this overwhelming pain  
I mean it's in my veins  
I mean it's in my brain  
My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train  
I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame  
I know exactly who to blame

I was the king of NXT  
Then I lost everything   
And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now Hunter's on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the King

Being nice was my pastime  
But I've been hurt for the last time  
And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me  
The anger burns my skin, third-degree  
Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea  
There's nobody getting close to me  
They're gonna bow to the Authority  
They'll bow down to me  
Just wait until they feel my pain 

I was the king of NXT  
They lost me everything   
And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that

Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the King

Something's pulling me  
It's so magnetic  
My body is moving  
Unsure where I'm headed  
All of my senses have left me defenseless  
This darkness around me  
Is promising vengeance  
The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive  
There's nothing to lose  
When internally you're friendless

So my only interest is showing those peasants   
That I am the King  
And my reign will be endless

I want what I deserve  
I want to rule the world  
Sit back and watch them learn  
It's always been my turn

If they want a villain for a king  
I'm gonna be one like they've never seen  
I'll show them what it means  
Now that I am that  
I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad  
'Cause the devil's on my shoulder  
Where the angels will never be 

And he's calling me the King

I want what I deserve


End file.
